Sibelingua
In prim foy un texte in Sibelingua aparava in internet in yare 2010, che 10 de januario. Sibelingua uza gramatik elementes e lexika de su six fontolingues: Esperanto, Idiom Neutral, Ido, Occidental, Novial, Interlingua de IALA. Gramatik elementes, kels no es uzata in li fontolingues, anque no es uzata in Sibelingua, ma li gramatik elementes es kombinata in un maniere original. Alfabete Dupla konsonantes es evitenda, if ili no porta al-qual special informacione. Lexika Lexika es prendita del fontolingues per principio de majoritate. Exemplim: Esperanto: renkonti Idiom Neutral: konventar Ido: renkontrar Occidental: incontrar Novial: renkontra Interlingua: incontrar --------------- Sibelingua: renkontrar Substantivo Substantivos rekte derivata de verbal o adjektival radikes prende finiaje '-o': parlo ← parlar; video ← vider; audio ← audir; venio ← venir; kanto ← kantar; konduto ← kondutar, destrukto ← destruktar. Hike in verbos li tematik vokalos -e, -i es konservata, e -a es omisita. Kustumale tal substantivos signifika un procese o ago. Tal trate es prendita de Novial. De adjektivos: vero ← vera; varmo ← varma; finalo ← finala. Certena simpla materiales konduta analogie: ligno - ligna; fero - fera; bronzo - bronza; vitro -vitra. In altra kazes tal substantivos pote eser derivata per sufixes, ma por ke no trouzar sufixes in multa kazes rekta derivacione pote eser apta. Ne-derivata substantivos jenerale fini per '-e': arbore, urbe, nave, facie. If un substantivo have altra finiaje in Interlingua, anque tala it es in Sibelingua: aqua, lingua, kocina, strada, fenestra, kastelo, fato, folio, muro, paradiso, fin, mar, bambu. (In simplifikata variante multa ista substantivos anque darfa finir per '-e'). Tamen, Interlingua: mano, dum ke Idiom Neutral, Occidental, Novial: manu, Ido: manuo, seque Sibelingua: manu. If un substantivo signifika un persona de genere no indikata, it have finiaje '-e', nedependante, quala es in Interlingua. (Tamen, li vorte "persona" ipsa no poseda genere) Maskulin finiaje es '-o', feminin: '-a' (anque feminin sufixos: '-esa, -ina') Pluralo es indikata per '-s' ('-es', kande li singularo fini per un konsonante o -u) Indefinita artikle: un; definita: li. Adjektivo Adjektivos rekte derivata de substantivos prende finiaje '-i': vita mari; voke populi; velocitate lumi. Ma plu frequente adjektivos es derivata de substantivos per sufixes '-al, -ik, -in, -ar' o altra. Ne-derivata adjektivos fini per '-a': blanka, forta, multa, prima, klara. Adjektivos derivata per sufixos anque fini per '-a', ma it pote eser omisita. normala/normal; oficiala/oficial; iniciala/inicial, urbana/urban, marina/marin. Adjektivos no have pluralo o genere. Verbo Verbos have tematik vokales. If un verbo es prendita sin tematik vokale, tande it es '-a'. Anke it pote eser '-e', '-i', quala it es in Novial, Occidental, Interlingua, Idiom Neutral. On spekta, quala it es in majoritate, if it no es sama in ta quar linguas. In prezenta tempe un verbo fini per su tematik vokale: mova, aga, vole, veni. In infinitivo it es adjuntata '-r:' kantar, haver, devenir. Perfekto es expresata per li anteriora partikula ha: Il ha face; it ha eveni; Peter ha manja. Preterito: '-va': yo parlava, tu kantava, on pensava, to inkludeva. Futuro: '-ra': il dormira, Lisa ludera, el parlara; anque per li anteriora partikula va: ili va explika. Imperativo pote eser expresata per un verbe pura: askolta; sede te; prende tei kamisa; kun polita vortes: ''bonvole procede; plez veni; per favor cesa;'' per li partikula las: las yo nara, las noi ire al plaje, las tu tace. Kondicionalo es indikata per li partikula vud: yo vud kompra, el vud vizita; e certena irregulara verbos: pov'ud', hav'ud', es'ud'. (segun Novial) Participios no have kategoria de tempe. It seque li modele de Interlingua, ma li finala vokale es '-a' if li particpio funkciona kom adjektivo, e '-e' if funkciona kom adverbo. Aktiva: '-nt' ('-ent', post li tematik -i): vaganta artistes; kadenta turme; princesa dormienta; kurar saltante; jenar parlante; Pasiva: '-t' (tematik vokale -e es substituita per -i): haltata automobile; perdita adrese. li ordine esera restaurata. Adverbo Adverbos rekte derivata de substantivos have finiaje '-im': voyajar marim; departar vesperim; batar martelim; exemplim; parentezim. Ne-derivata adverbes fini per '-e': bone, alte, rapide, evidente; por expresar emfaze it pote eser uzata '-mente': naturalmente, partikularemente. Pronomine Personala: Tabel-vortes: Prepoziciones Elementara prepoziciones a''', '''ad - direkcione. Noi ire '''a'l plaje. Yo vehiklas (veha) a''' Oslo. Esque ista petre no kadera '''a nos?'' a in, aden, ad in - direkcione a interno de alquo. Sede te '''a in' li koche. Noi intenta ir a in li kastele.'' alonge - haventa rute paralela alquo longa. Noi lente vadeva '''alonge' mar-borde regardante descendenta sune.'' an - maxim proxime apud, tushante. No sede '''an' kolda mure, tu pova maladeskar.'' ante - plu frue (temporan) in tempe, anque in sequencies, antonim de pos. Lundi veni '''ante' mardi. Hodie yo sukcesis arivar al laboreye ante li chef. Li litere C es ante D.'' apud - in nemediata proximese, suficiante proxima. Tei plume jace '''apud' tei table. Yo vole restar apud te. Ili habitis apud li stacione.'' avan - in direkcione de vizaje. Quala admirabla spektaje eveniva '''avan' mei okules! Mil rutes aperta se avan vos, juna homes!'' che - in, apud, kun, relatante e proxime. It sempre es agreabla atmosfere '''che' vos.'' cirka, 1 - in omna direkciones. Las dansar '''cirka' li abiete. Li loke cirka lesi heme eseva ja plena de forjetajes.'' cirka, 2 - aproximata grandore. It pova kontinuar '''cirka' du monates. Yes, cirka to.'' cis - che ista flanke, antonim de trans. Tu es deskovrata e nun riska ir al prizone '''cis' li statal borde.'' da - li autor, subjekte de aktivitate. "Utopia" es verke '''da' Thomas More. It eseva desfacila solvar problemes kreata da tei marita.'' de - fonte, komenso de movo, origino; genetivo, posesivo. Yo es '''de' Siberia, e de ube es tu? Noi expekta bona novajes de vos. It es un libre de mei amika.'' depos, desde, depost - nemediate pos certena tempe e plu. ''Depos ta felisa evente il quaze sentiva ales kreskanta sur su dorse.'' dop - antonim de avan, che l flanke de dorse. Li infante celis se '''dop' vasta dorse de su avo. Li laboratoria situa se dop li sequenta edificie.'' dum - in tota periode de tempe. El exploris li vendeye '''dum' tri kompleta hores. Dum noi aspira noi espera.'' erste - no plu balde kam. Yo finira li labor '''erste' jovdi.'' ex, ek - materiale, deveno. Dome '''ex' ligne. Il eseva ex aristokratik familia. Ex omna pupes tu selektis li maxim chera.'' exter - antonim de in, no interne de alquo. Yo tre dubita, ke vu es kapabla komprener magna kozes existenta '''exter' vosi limitata mundete, vu retrogrado!'' in, en - interne de. Profunde '''in' mei kordie mei amore a te forsan ankor viva. Tu no pova sempre vagar in obskurese. Divina, quo es in mei poshe?'' inter - haventa cirka se. Esque vi have brava e forta bataleres '''inter' vos? Tu ya es kapabla perder tei voye inter tri arbores! Li asne buridani moriva pro fameo inter du egala peces de nutrive.'' kom - konkrete es e funkcionanta quale. ''Kom tei genitor yo no pova tolerar tala tei konduto!'' kontre, 1 - du objektes haventa direkcione vice verse. Tale ili longe stava un '''kontre' altra e taceva. Li hunde sedeva kontre li porde e atendeva su mastre.'' kontre, 2 - deskonsenta. Yo es '''kontre' tei filozofia.'' koram - havente kom atestante. Quale vu permisa a vos tala vulgara expresiones '''koram' ista nobla dames?'' kun - in kooperacia, in un loke. Yo vidis la promenanta '''kun' ta rika sinioro. Aqua no amikas kun fayre.'' lor - kande, in ta tempe. Preka, ke vosi urjanta eskapo no evenira '''lor' vintre, lor nokte.'' malgre - negligante, agante kontre cirkumstances. Noi promovos e akceptera ista lege '''malgre' protestes de omna ta acha liberales.'' por - skope, destinacione. Ista sake es tro peza '''por' me. Las pura tera restara por sequenta generaciones. Isto es pekunie por malada infantes.'' pos, post - tempe plu tarda, anque in sequencies. ''Pos tala enorma kuro il longe ne povis normalizar su aspiro. Si es pos La in muzikal notacia.'' preter - haventa parte de su rute apud. Mei motocikle rapidis portar me a te '''preter' omna ta tedanta homes. Iru preter li taverne e balde vu videskos li kirke.'' pri - tema. Rakonta me '''pri' mare, marinero. Noi reva pri plu tranquila vita. Zorga pri tei filies.'' pro, 1 - kauze. Mei kape ja dolora '''pro' ista terura bruize.'' pro, 2 - konsento, adherente de. To eseva grandisima manifestacia '''pro' yures de laboristes. Esque tu es pro o kontre li reforma?'' segun, sekun - akordante, in konformo, sequentu. Isto no es posibla '''segun' vosi propra recenta asertaciones.'' sin, sine - no heventa, no disponebla. Yo no pova viver '''sin' te, kara. E quante longe noi nun esera sin elektroenergia?'' sub - in plu infra loke Extrakta te de '''sub' table, tu mizerabla trahizante. Sub tera avara nanes cela trezores.'' sur - tushanta surfacie e apoganta se a surfacie. Granda amases de nive kolektis se '''sur' tekte. Yo ja fatigis portar te sur mei shultres.'' super - in plu alta loke ''Super omna ta kaose in serena ciele flugis li balone de nosi heroes.'' til - limite, finala destinacione. Il laboris dum tota jornes '''til' kompleta perdo de forse. Iru til li krose e ibe turna a sinistre.'' tra - haventa parte de su rute in alquo. Por vizitar su avina Reda Kape debeva ir ''tra foreste.'' trans - che altra flanke. ''Trans li rivere habitis laborema e benigna popule.'' vice - in place de. ''Vice parlar hike pri stultajes tu vud okupa te pri utila labore.'' ultra - plus a. Noi no intenta provider a vos servise '''ultra' ta undikata in li kontrakte.'' ye - nedefinita prepozicione. Esque tu krede '''ye' Deu? Il ja kreskis ye metre e quardece centimetres!'' Derivata prepoziciones Prepoziciones pova eser derivata per li dezinencie '-u', isto es un trate ex Idiom Neutral. Vice formes finata per '-u' it anke pova eser adverbal formes finita per '-e' o '-im'. Derivata prepoziciones pova eser sinonimes de elementara prepoziciones o haver senso no expresebla per elementara. kauzu = pro; kazu, kazim; koncernu = pri; akordantu, akordante, akordu, konformu = segun; regardantu, konsiderantu; negligantu, negligante = malgre; distantu, foru = fore de; plasu, in plasu, in plase de = vice; favoru; infre; supre; for; etc. Du prepoziciones pova eser kompozata por derivar un: adsur, a sur, asur; adsub, a sub; asub; depos; a dop; de dop. Kelka vortes pova funkcionar quale un prepozicione: kun auxilie de; in favor a; a nome de; in akordancie kun; de infre; de supre; etc. Category:Latin-based Category:IAL Category:Linguas Category:Esperantido